helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Su Meili
Su Meili (蔌没喱; Legal Name: Yeung Meili) was born on March 19, 1983. She was the first boss of the Japanese pop group Happy Jikan. She graduated from Happy Jikan on August 23, 2003 due to personal reasons. However,she is one of the few Hello!Project members to stay under UP FRONT and the Hello!Project after the departure. History 1999 Su participated in the Hello!China Group ''auditions in July 1999. 2000 On June 24, Su became a founding member of Happy Jikan.The next day, Su was elected the boss of Happy Jikan. On Augst 26, Su debut in the single Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta. She was a main vocalist for the single. 2001 On July 23, Su released her first photobook, ''Su Meili. 2003 July 14, at Happy Jikan's fifth solo tour L/I/V/E OUT LOUD, Meili did not attend the first few concerts. Jia explained that she was graduating could not do the announcement herself, as it hurts her and many other Hello!Project members to be announcing it.How, Su did attend the last concert. On August 23, Su graduated from Happy Jikan.However,she stayed under the Hello!Project,so she was able to continue her activites as a Hontomoni member and a MC at Hello!Project concerts. 2010 June 14,Su married former 3xSTAR member Yeung Dong,making her legal name Yeung Meili. 2012 February 12,Su and her husband,Yeung Dong,announced Su's first pregenancy. September 18,Su Meili oficially left the Hello!Project,yet she stayed under UP FRONT PROMOTION. November 21,Su gave birth to a baby girl,named Yeung Meiya. Profile *'Name:' Su Meili (蔌没喱) *'Nickname: '''Sully (シュリー), Meimei (美眉) *'Birthplace: ' Yiwu, China *'Birthdate: March 19, 1983 (Age 31) *'Bloodtype: '''A *'Height: '155.2 cm *'Hello! Project Status **2000-06-24 Member **2000-06-24 Happy Jikan Member **2003-08-23 Graduated from Happy Jikan **2012-09-18 Graduated from Hello!Project *'UP FRONT AGENCY Status' **2000-06-24 Member *'Years In Happy Jikan: '''3 years *'Former Happy Jikan Color: Rose''' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Happy Jikan (2000-2003) **Hontomoni (2003-2006) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Groups:' **Happy Jikan GG (2013-present) Singles Participated In Happy Jikan *Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta (Debut) *Ài *Sorry *Utsukushii *HEART *SHOOTING STAR ~Girl's Dream~ *Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~ *Jobuguddo! *GIVE LOVE A CHANCE (Final) Photobooks Group Photobooks *2002.01.05 HAPPY♥JIKAN (with Happy Jikan) Solo Photobooks *2001.07.23 Su Meili *2002.03.08 SAIKOU MEILI! *2003.05.18 Twintails. Works Theater *2002.05.06-05.12 Harujuku Happy Time *2011.04.12-04.18 Tenki Onna Dittsu! *2013.12.28-01.01 Jiki Frame DVDs Solo *2002.03.14 Makenai! SU! *2003.02.16 Shēnyè *2013.02.16 Xùjí Trivia *She is known as one of the strongest singers that the Hello!Project ever had. *Su often tried to keep the group together,and said that one day,Happy Jikan will defeat all idol groups. *Chen Jingfei said that Su Meili was on strict on occasion,and admired her for that. *Su wanted to become leader of Happy Jikan for about seven years,but then she felt as if she did not have the power to live on such a legacy,and it is believed that is one of the reasons why she graduated from the group. *Said she wanted to live until the year 3094. *On her Twitter,she posted "Congratulations on 40th single HaJi! You beat us!". Also,she posted a picture of a card for the group on her Instagram. *Su says that she listen to "THE Manpower!!" by Morning Musume and "Tantei Shojo" by Happy Jikan on a regular basis. *Her favorite vocals are Ogawa Makoto and Zhou Jia. *She wanted to release a Solo DVD 10 years after her graduation one,Shēnyè. Therefore,UP FRONT let her release Xùjí. *Su wrote on her blog that when her daughter,Yeung Meiya,growns older,Su will make her audition for a spot in Happy Jikan. Category:Happy Jikan Category:Former Happy Jikan Member Category:Pink Member Color Category:Happy Jikan First Generation Category:Boss Category:Leader Category:Births in 1983 Category:March Births Category:2000 Debuts Category:2003 Departures Category:Soloist Category:Happy Jikan Members Category:Members from China Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Members from Yiwu Category:Members who Returned Category:Blood Type A